Not Ordinary
by She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Sane
Summary: She is not a ordinary teenage girl nor a ordinary shadow hunter eitheir what is her name you ask? she goes by many names. but you could call her Clarrisa. Will Jace catch her eye?
1. Premonition

Premonition

It was dark a shade of purple. Swirling around like mist in the sight of midnight on a very old graveyard. I heard whispering it kept repeating _occidere_ and _sangue_ **(a/n:its 'Kill' and 'fresh blood' in Latin)**. There was a girl huddled up in a corner pulling her hair. "Are y-y-y-y-o-o-o-u o-k-kay" I asked? She lifted up her head, she had my face. But her eyes were slits and crying blood. Her mouth sewed shut. When she spoke it was like scratching you finger nails on a chalk board. I could barely make out her words or mine whatever. She or me said: "no one is what they seem. Kill yourself before you fall in love with a monster! She screeched at me at the last minute. I covered ears.

I felt warm liquid on my hands I lifted my shaky hands to see what it is. It was black like ink oozing down my fingers. I was horrified. I heard a big thumping footsteps and the girl faded away. "Clarrisa!" IT screeched. I turned around and saw a demon like creature with a smirk on ITS face. "Time for your daily work" and IT spit a green liquidity form onto the ground and smiled ITS ugly black teeth with maggots crawling in and out of his mouth, releasing a foul stench that no man could bear. I screamed a high pitched level. IT laughed and it seemd to go on forever!

"Clarrisa Clarrisa" a voice kept repeating, shaking me.

I screamed and jumped up sweating like I just had a heart attack! I looked around and saw my best friend in the whole wide world Simon. "What" I said in scratchy voice. "Geez you woke up the whole entire block Clary".

"That's not my name".

"What is our plan today then my highness". I just rolled my eyes at the remark. "

We are going to the club tonight" I smiled. "Why" he asked like it was those most horrible thing ever. "Business" was all I said.


	2. pandemonium

Pandemonium

"Why do we have to go there"? Simon whined for the hundredth time.

"Because like I said for the hundredth. I have important business there".

"What kind of business "he asked nervously.

"Just business, well meet me at my house at 8 o'clock then".

"I don't know" he said unsure.

"We will meet me at my house".

"Now scoot I am going shopping".

"Okay" and he left. Good he is gone now I can be at peace without him questioning me.

**Simon's p.o.v**

What is up with her? She is like a whole new person sometimes. And what is up with her and that pandemonium. I love her to death don't get me kidding. But sometimes she can be I don't know like a hunter I guess. No no no no no a hunter really! I must be going crazy! I checked my watch. It said a quarter to eight. I have to get to her house.

**Clarrisa's p.o.v**

_*time skip* _

I put on a blood red dress with a long black wig. And just added juicy red lipstick, and put on my thigh high black boots. That is sharp enough to slice any demon in two. With a plus, it would never break, no matter what I do to it. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in" I yelled. The door opened, it is Simon. He would stick out like a sore thumb at the club. He looked like he is heading to the chess club instead. He took one good look at me and started gawking at me. "Come on we will be late". And headed down stairs.

**Jocelyn's p.o.v**

Simon and Clary came down the stairs. When I saw what my daughter was wearing I almost had a heart attack. "Clarrisa Cas Fray" I hollered. She stopped and slowly turned around. "Yes mother" she said in an authority tone. "Where do you think you're going in that outfit"? I gestured to her whole body. She put her finger to her chin pretending to think "umm…. to pandemonium".

"Oh no you're not".

"Yes I am" she argued back and walked at the door. I started to walk toward her when Luke walked through the door and said "just let go and be a teenager". I just sighed and sat down in a chair in defeat.

**Clarrisa's p.o.v**

We are waiting line its sooo boring! 'You know what fuck this" I said to Simon. "What we are leaving"? he piped up. "No" I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to the bouncer. We cut through this dude with blue hair he is kind of cute for a demon (not). And on the plus side he is the one I am looking for.

I tapped girlishly on the bouncer's shoulder. "Yes" he looked at me.

"Uhh… I was wondering if me and my friend could go in". He took one good sweep of me (well my body) and he said "yes". I smiled a great big smile. See the thing about boys you could control them easily. If you have the right figure and clothes and know how to do your make up. And fortunately I have all three and more.


	3. My Queen

"Why do you have to do that"? Simon asked. "What" I asked dumbly hating him asking questions since I obviously can't tell the truth. "Seduce him whatever you do" he replied clearly uncomfortable with the question. We were already at the bar "what do you want" I asked ignoring his other question. "Oh- um a Shirley temple for me" he said to the bartender instead of to me. The bartender looked at me for my drink "I will have a vodka slammer upside down with a twist" I smiled wickedly. He looked at me like he was undressing me with his eyes and when he gave me my drink he sly gave me his phone number on my napkin. I laughed silently he has no chance with me. "Simon how about you save us some seats" I said without looking at him I was taking a sip of my drink and was scanning the crowd, I was trying to get him to go away. So I can do my hunting and what not.

**Isabella's p.o.v**

"Hurry up" Jace yelled.

"Hold on it takes time to be bait".

"Oh whatever Izzy". I walked out in my white dress with the long sleeves to hide my runes. "I am ready" I squealed. "Okay" the boys said bored not even looking at me. I seriously need to get a girlfriend around here or I am going to lose my mind. "Let's go to the club now" I yelled finally.

We finally we get in there away from that horribly line. Okay now we just have to get the demon.

"It's the blue haired person over there" Alec pointed over their by sitting on one of the bar stools. "Work your magic" Jace said rubbing his hands together. I was about to walk over there when a gorgeous and mean gorgeous girl in a mid-length blood colored dress and long silky raven hair that I so badly wanted walked over to him. I went back over to the boys. "What's wrong now"? Jace asked aggravated.

"Someone is over there already" I replied highly annoyed.

"Wait what". Jace walked a little bit over there to see if I was telling the truth.

"Oh shit there going into the maintence closet. We have to go in there".

"Oh so she gets to be the bait" I complained, stupid Mundie.

**Clarrisa's p.o.v**

"How about you and I go in some where private" I said looking around sensing more shadow hunter's here. "I just know where to go my Queen" the disgusting demon said.

"Fine lead the way". We were heading to the closet. "Seriously this is the best you can do" I scoffed. "Sorry my"-" Save it" said and IT nodded. "So what is the news about Valentine"?

"H-h-he is alive". I smacked him. "I already know that idiot"!

"S-o s-sorry my"- "that is not my name"I yelled viciously.

"It is my highness to us and to every living thing".

Ugh! "I know it is but don't call me it. So can you tell me where he is"?

"If I may I ask, why are you so interested in him? He has nothing to do with your concern and your plans so"-suddenly the door opened and three shadow hunters were in the door way, damn. "Demon" the blonde haired angel hissed. They were all focused on the demon. Then the guy with black hair snapped to my direction. "Who are you"? He asked not too kindly. "Someone" I spat back. The girl also with the black hair. Was about to whip me (not in a kinky sense mind you). But the blonde haired guy stopped her. "You can see us" he stated.

"Well of course, I am not blind".

"Oh but you are". He said back in a tone I didn't like.

"Yeah and your a hippo flying astronaut" I remarked, I walked over to him and looked him in the eye. And plainly said "leave".


	4. wigs and dresses

**Jace's p.o.v**

The girl with elegant red dress and the silky black hair plainly said "leave". How dare she say that to me! "No" I said through my teeth.

"Well then I guess we have to do this the hard way" she snapped back as a threat. I had to admit I was a little scared when I saw her eyes frozen solid making it look cruel. But somehow beautiful, and that is weird I usually refer to girls as hot not beautiful.

"Are you with the demon"? Alec hissed in disgust. "Do I look like I am with** it**" she said as if it was obvious.

"I don't know you were talking to it when we opened door, not even trying to kill it". She laughed, she just laughed! Why did she laugh? It was carless laugh like we couldn't hurt her.

**Clarrisa's p.o.v**

I laughed._ He has nothing on me_ I thought. I then said coldly "leave or things are going to get ugly". The blonde guy just scoffed at it. I looked at him

"What? Do you got something to say"?

"Yes how about I kill the demon, then I take forcefully or you could cooperate. But either way you are going to the institute with us".

"Oh you're that confident" I sneered. That's when the demon attacked the blonde guy, he was tryiny to protect me.

When he pushed it off I ran out of the closet, thank you demon. I finally was at the main part of the club. I went to ladies room took off my black wig, put on a short blonde wig that had a bob cut and took of my red dress. I then put on a black/silver mini dress the showed a lot of my cleavage; it was slit through my chest making it looke even more sexy. I threw away the other wig and dress in the trash and smoothly walked out of the ladies room, time to go. I made a bee-line to exit.

That's when I forgot about Simon, shit. I scanned the room for him. I saw him at the bar stool where we were earlier. I grabbed his shoulder come on lets go. He turned around and saw my new outfit, and gawked like the last time. "Clarrisa h-how did you change"?

"Never mind that" I said forcefully spotting the shadow hunters coming out of the closet looking for me, damn it.

I dragged Simon out. To the curb of the streets. I whistled only once and a few taxi's halted to a stop. I got in the first one. I immediately smelled a faint smell of cigarettes, mint, and hairspray. That's New York for you baby! I gave him the address to my house. We just sat there in uncomfortable silence. I hated it! I hate silence.


	5. I was never like that

The car ride was unbearable Simon just kept on staring at me like I just grew two heads right before his eyes. Finally after the freaky silence we got home. My mom's eyes bugged out of her skull when she saw me in a different dress and wig. She got suspicious about three years ago when I first met **him **and I couldn't seem to shake her since.

I never was this kind person before. But since that incident. I changed. Plain and simple. Before I changed I was carefree, let my feelings show, and wore my heart on my sleeve kind of gal. But now I am straight to the point, 'get out my face before I kill you', 'huh I more beautiful than you, ha' kind of girl. It's just something inside me changed that day that I could never get back, like some part of me died that fateful day.

Oh my gods Clary-Clarissa! Get a hold of yourself, don't be the bitch with her whiny feelings I argued with myself. I looked at the clock 9:57 guess I will take a shower and headed to my bathroom.

**Jace's p.o.v**

Who was that girl? She–she was incredible! When we told Hodge about her, he just went pale; I think he knew her or had a vauge idea about her. After that Alec went off to the weapon room and Isabella went to her room. And I was stuck alone in my room. Which I didn't mind on any other day. But I just need some distraction from her. Just something to do! Anything!

Her red velvety dress completely went with her black wavy razor cut hair. Her emerald green eyes that looked older and wiser than herself, that she seen alot in her lifetime; so beautiful yet tragic. And her body! The curves in just the right places, it was like her body was sculpted to be like a goddess. Damn I-no stop thinking like that. I'll just go take a cold shower.

_*time skip* _

**Clarrisa's p.o.v**

I woke gasping and had the exactly same dream than yesterday and the day before that and the day before that day and so on and so on! I hate dreaming, why do I even sleep its not like I get refreshed or what not after I sleep! My phone rang "ring ring". I answered It was Simon. "Hey Simon what's up"?

"I was just wondering are we still going to the coffee shop to watch Eric's poetry".

"Yeah why wouldn't I able to not go"?

"Well your mom was pretty pissed when she saw you".

"My mom just being a mom don't worry about it", he is such a goober sometimes.

Simon got here in thirty minutes, I was done in ten. I looked in the full length mirror, I decided to wear a mid length blonde wig very sporty like it was in a pony tail. With a pink mini skirt (but not too short) and a plain white button down shirt with a spaghetti strapped pale pink tank top underneath that shirt. Very casual, my makeup was done just to compliment my face nothing too dark or fancy. When we got there my stomach grumbled I forgot I hadn't eaten anything today. So we decided to stop at a Mexican restaurant. I got Nacho's with a graveyard drink, yum!

While I was eating a whole bunch of guys were staring at me. Like never seen a hot girl before in there lifetime. I smirked at that. We finally we got to the coffee shop. Eric's was just about to start. He spray dyed his hair green for the show and he and the drummer guy looked high, bunch of stoners. We sat down next to the back. "Do you think if we stay here in the back that no one will notice we know Eric"? I asked jokingly.

"I don't know, what would like for coffee" he replied absentmindly like he wasn't really pay attention to a thing I just said, like he was focusing on something really hard.

"Uh Black" _like my soul_ I added mentally while he walked away. Eric's words were well horrible! That's when I felt a shadow hunter's presence her. How many shadow hunters are there in New York damn it!


	6. Oh just great!

I looked over to where I sensed the angel power. Sure enough the blonde guy was sitting a couple seats away from me. He probably didn't recognize me from last night. I think he felt some one stare at him. He looked around and spotted me. I quickly turned my head, pretending to pay attention to Eric's poem.

I guess he didn't buy it and coughed. I turned to face him and stared boldly at him. He seemed confused Ha! So I decided to play with him; I silently walked towards the exit. I paused dramatically and glanced back where he is. He just sat there dumbstruck. I went outside, hearing him following me. I went into to a dank and dirty alley way. Leaned against the wall. Facing towards the entrance , I vaugely recall someone telling me _to let them make the move first_.

"Well you can see me, why"? He asked.

"I don't know maybe I'm blind" I replied.

"Har har, I am serious".

"So am I" I replied in a bored tone.

"I got a question for you. Were you the girl at club".

I just stared at him analyzing him, finding strength and weaknesses. I could take him down easily. "Uh hello I asked you a question" he said getting impatient.

I stared at him a few seconds more and said "Does it look like it was me". His face went from impatient to enraged to nothing. It was like he wiped his face clean of emotions. Wow he gots bit of a temper there."Yes it does, now you are going to go with me to the institute, my tutor wants to talk to you".

"Sorry I don't do tutors or institute" I hated being told what to do.

My phone started to ring. I answered it without a second thought. "Hello". "Clary-"my mom started off. I cut her off before she could say anything else. "I told you not to call me that"!

"Clary don't come back to the house go straight to Luke's house". This time I paid attention to her voice,it was full of panic and concern. Just then I heard I high pitched sound that wasn't quiet human.

A ravener demon."Mom what's wrong"?

"Nothing sweetheart just don't come back to the house". I heard a crash and another high pitched scream, and phone disconnected. "Shit "I swore.

"What's wrong"?

"Nothing you need to worry about" and I was running towards my home.

If my mom dies, I am going to bring her back then kick her ass! Literally. I broke down the door not bothering to unlock it and saw ravener demons crawling all over the place. And nowhere was my mom. Shit. Two of the demons sprang towards me, they must have been Vaalentines since they attacked me, traitors. I blew them up. Yuck! Demon blood all over the place now.

I was about to blow up the other demons. When one them came up behind me and bit me. I looked at the bite mark and noticed poison, oh just great! Then I blacked out.


	7. somethings just plain suck!

I woke up in a very and I mean very white room. It was so clean and plain. Blah! It reminded me of an insane asylum. I sat up, I shouldn't have done that. My stomach lurched and my head started to go lightheaded. No I have to be strong! I looked around the room it wasn't that big, it had a few beds and other stuff you would find in an infirmary.

That's when I noticed a pair blue eyes staring at me. She was sitting on one of the metal bed rails. With a gold whip around her wrist."I thought you were dead, if wasn't for your breathing" she said angry like she wished I would of died."Oh really" not even bothering to pay attention. I got off the bed and left the room. I entered a hallway with endless doors. I made my way to the kitchen. I was about to go to the next door when I got caught by the golden haired angel.

"Whoa, where do you think your going"?

"Any where but here" I sneered. I was again heading to the door. But he caught my arm. I felt fire then I was thrown into a premonition.

_It was dark and I heard waves. It was all made out of metal."Seriously Clarrissa did you think you would get out that easily"? I know that voice its Valentine!_Then it changed_. I was with Jace we were up in a greenery he leaned forward and kissed me. Why?_

I was suddenly out of premonition. I twisted Jace's wristed flipped him over."Don't ever touch me again" I snarled. My eyes started to turn red. No not now! I can't! I ran out of the kitchen and through the front doors. Out in the pounding rain.

My eyes started to burn. I screamed and screamed in till my eyes went back to their normal color. I looked at myself. I was in mud from head to toe. Blood on my arms. I was panting very heavily. I just slumped in the mud and inhaling and exhaling. Just resting. Just need some rest,_ hush little angle don't you cry, mama may not know right now, but soon she will. And she won't ever tell. Hush-a-bye angel don't you fret, we will kill all so no ones left..._

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, please review!**


	8. my other me

**A/n: Thank you for the reviews yes I am updating I am planning to do it more frequently hope you like=)**

I the Queen of everything and everyone. The Goddess that everybody fears. And right now she, the Goddes that everyone fears, is lying in mud, covered in blood. I would say I would b a disgrace. But the thing is that its not a problem that I'm dirty. Or looking pathetic. Because I don't have a problem getting dirty on a job. Or being frazzled.

What I'm worried about is that Jace. I don't know he just, he just…. gets on my nerves? Yeah he gets on my nerves. That's it. I heard footsteps walking towards me. No three footsteps. What do they want now? One of the people coughed, to show that they were there. Oh please! I would know if they were there even if they were a mile away. With the auras they have. I could recognize a kind of non-human right off the bat.

Especially Jace, his aura is a bright gold to match his eyes, somehow. I never had seen anything like it. Brilliant. One of them decided to pick me up. I started to feel fire. No! Not now. I pushed the premonition away. "Hey Red, your not getting away from us that easily" Jace said obviously trying to charm me. Well its not working, well it is but I'm not going to let him know it.

"Don't ever call me Red" I said with as much venom possibly"and let me down"!

"Well cant have that now, you'll run off on us again".

"Oh you better hope I do Blondie"! Now I said let me down" I screeched.

"Okay okay". He let me down." I just don't wan you to run".

"Why do you care" I spat.

I now looked at the two other people behind him. It was the Girl that made an angry comment at me, and by looks of other boy he was related to her. Same hair, same blue eyes but his eyes were more bright. Also his clothes screamed don't look at me. He was shy type of guy. Hers on the other hand, was the type of clothes that were attention grabbers, a limelight kind of girl.

To my horror I noticed that wasn't wearing my wig or my clothes I had on when I was back at my home. That's why Jace had called my Red. Why didn't I figure it out earlier? I 'm a complete imbecile! I looked down to see what I was wearing it was just one of those hospital gowns.

Ugh, I cant believe it how do they, people who I don't know mind you. Think they have a right to dress me without my knowledge much less something retched like this. I have worn soft silk, clean cotton, linen, wool. People would have things made only for me, sewn stuff together they normally wouldn't but would for me! I have people who would have done anything to dress me with riches and priceless outfits. And they, they put me in this. Oh how dare they!

That's when I noticed that the girl was speaking to me. Was I supposed to answer? Why should I? They never did anything for me, didn't bow or kneeled to my feet for forgiveness for what they did. Then I remembered something. They don't know who I am, act normal. I pulled my other half in. I took deep breath.

"I'm sorry what did you just say"? I said in a strained voice to Isabelle. Somehow I knew her name and her brother too: Alec. "I said come inside so I could get you new clothes to wear" Oh good sh-No! I pulled her in again, but with more restraint this time.

We went back inside the institute. The guys went in the weapon room. Though Jace was more reluctant to leave us. That is in till Alec dragged him away from us. So me and Isabelle went to her bedroom I assume. It was messy clothes strewn across the floor, bed not made, and even weapons scattered! After Isabelle dug through a couple drawers for a while. She muttered:"ah ha"! "Here are some clothes for you" She handed me some garments and shoved me to her bathroom, idiot.

I was in the bathroom. It was painted black and fairly big. I finally looked at the clothes she given me. I took one look at it and threw it in a corner. I rubbed my hands together. Come on lets see what I want to wear. And outfits magically appeared on rack. "What to wear, what to wear"? I said while looking through the outfits that had appeared.

**A/n: please give me more reviews and I will update sooner pretty pretty please with a cherry on top and sprinkles on the bottom=) hee hee push the review button, push it you know you want to, and if you want to share some ideas with me then go right ahead feel free to share!=)**


	9. Gaia

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long while, I did though edited my other chapters to make it readable. So feel free to read them over again if you have before. Oh please review I still hope people will still like this story. Disclaimer: I of course do not in any shape of form own the Mortal Instruments and this last time I am going to say this. **

I decided to wear a black flower patterned dress with short black high heel boots then I left the bathroom. I was still aggravated with my wig being off, I remember before I escaped he said that I was always noticeable because of my bright flaming red hair. So when I did escape them, I made a habit of wearing a wig. And being without on makes me feel naked. When I finally found Isabelle in the hallway talking to Alec she looked to me and her eyes widen

"Where did you get that cute outfit"?

"Magic" I replied monotonously. I saw Alec's eyes narrow at this.

"Who-what are you" his tone cold, but hey I was used to it.

"Just cutting to the chase our we"? I let bleak humor seep in my words choking the life out of my one chance of have friends. Ha as if!

"Stop messing around. And tell us" Isabelle said getting tired of not being in the lime light. Ergh!

"Or what"? I taunted. I skipped around them and went down there stairs only to be meet the one and only Angel boy (A.K.A Jace 'Wayland'). "Cute clothes" He commented eying my body I rolled my eyes. "Of course they are cute clothes. There on me aren't they"? Okay I might be just a little cocky, but who wouldn't if they were in my shoes?

He smirked "Oh really"?

I sniffed "Yes" and walked away being miss prim and proper. '_Ah thee irony is amongst us_'my teacher used to say to me when something ironic happened and those were the words that swirled around in my head while I walked way.

**0o0o0o0o0**

I didn't know where I was going since My _father_ destroyed the only home I had, for the moment I just roamed the city. Not really registering anything; I was numb and more importantly I was content. Whenever I thought about the past I always thought about it in a third persons point of view. Whenever I mentioned myself I would say her. I suppose I loved the stories I could tell if it was really a 'her' and not a 'me'. But I know the truth and I know Valentine won't stop in till he's dead and so he shall be dead. Be slew by the hands of Gaia the Goddess of all and the mother of all. For wouldn't be right for him die at the hands of his own daughter. His own creation, for she-I wouldn't, we, both wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't meddled and was the own image of Lucifer himself. Yes it would be.

Some where else a certain evildoer was plotting. Plotting to steal back his own ward. His own experiment. Should he succeed all hope will be lost...

**A/N:Sorry it's so short, please review!**


	10. old friend

**A/N: Hey sorry I haven't been updating soon and that my chapters are so short. I would have updated sooner but the computer crashed and deleted all of my chapters! I was sooo mad, but I hope this (kinda) long chapter makes up for it.**

Valentine P.O.V

"It's her" One of my many servants informed me. I smirked finally after all my searching I find my daughter. Now if only I can get her on my side of the war, then we would be unstoppable. I dismissed the servant who I have yet to know the name of, it doesn't really matter he is not going live much longer if all goes according to plan. The servant didn't leave I raised my eyebrow at him for him to explain.

He hesitated " W-well it's just that I-her-it-"

"Spit it out" I snapped at him glaring at him with my cold collected eyes.

He gulped "Sh-she is at the New York Institute".

Now this surprised me I waved my hands for him to leave. He left rather quickly, probably thinks I will snap at him. This does change things though nothing dire; I will just contact Hodge at the institute. Hmm I wonder if she met Johnathon-or as he likes to call himself 'Jace'-yet. If she did I bet she knew-knew who he exactly is. Wonder if she told him the truth if she did well...no she wouldn't do that. She'll wait, see which is more satisfactory to her. A lot like the Seelie Queen in that aspect, but no _my_ daughter is far greater than any Faerie or any of the sort, **my** daughter is way more powerful. I must admit I was quite shocked to find out who Clarissa really was but that just made my plans far better and greater. She has to listen to me, I am her father **(A/N: "Luke I am your father"! :) Sorry I just had to do that!)** I gave her life. She shall be under my rule and with her the Morgenstern's will rule all. With her nothing can go wrong.

Clarissa's P.O.V

I decided to get something done right for a change and went to visit a old 'friend'. Luckily it's a full moon tonight. I wasn't that far away from central park so it didn't take that long to get there. When I got there the moon was in full view. It only took me about a minute to go through the door. When I went through it a whole bunch of faerie guards were in a fighting position towards me and had weapons...pointed towards me. Oh great! "Who are you" on of the guards asked in a authoritative tone: Meilorn. She told me about him once, when he was just on the bottom of the food chain but now it seems he climbed up." I said who are-"

"I know what you said" I proclaimed in a dangerous monotone voice. "Then wh-" I flashed my eyes to a blue glow and the effects were instant: they gasped in shock and awe and then all of the them bent down in a low bow.

"I am sorry your _majesty_" was the mantra repeating around the room. Huh it must have looked quite a sight; a whole group of faeries (who were quite powerful in there own aspect of course) kneeling down in submission to girl who only looks about sixteen (beautiful though of course) I wonder if I can get a photograph of it. Or is too soon?

I sighed and gave them a signal that they could stand up, they got up in flurry wary of what would happen if they didn't carry out my 'orders' immediately. Ha guess my reputation precedes me. "If I am not too bold may I ask why are you here" Meilorn asked hesitantly. I curled lips into a sneer "You are too bold" my voice was cold as ice shards and promised certain pain. Everyone-or thing-in the room shivered. He stuttered out an apology "I am s-so so-r-ry my Q-queen, so s-sorry".

"Be sorry later subsidiarity" my eyes flashed a deep red color mixed with the ever beauteous color of sapphire blue. He nodded hastily. Pathetic "Now bring me to your other _Queen_" I sneered at the name of 'Queen' as if she could be as great as me. She will have to live another century and steal other people's (or things) power to even show, even then she won't be as great me! They went all rushing to get her and another servant, named Loreque, knelt down and offered me is hand. Mongrels I tell you! I made a face of disdain but still grabbed is hand. He walked me to the main chamber, usually for meetings. I walked through there and dismissed Loreque. It was decorated in blue; blue bells, blue tulips, blue cloths, hell she even made them dress in blue robes. How thoughtful of her. I saw the Seelie Queen standing right in front of her throne. At least she had the common decency to not just sprawl over her 'throne' and act all high and mighty like the last queen. And you should very well know _that_ that 'queen' didn't last long. "My Queen" she said in a false melodic speech all faeries had. "Do you know why I am here" I asked ignoring her greeting. "I am assuming it has do with Valentine" she assumed? She assumed! I sneered at her and glared I got the satisfaction of seeing her flinch. "You assume? Well if you like to _assume_ so much why don't you assume your ending! Is it going be beheading? Or maybe by the sword of Micheal? Or how about heaven's fire? Or is Hell's fire more appropriate?" I was screaming in tone of voice that meant someone was going to suffer. All of the servants were shaking or whimpering, some even fled the room, curs!

She looked scared shitless and a little angered of how I was embarrassing her in front of her. "Of course it's about Valentine, no need to assume deary" I ended in a sugary poison pitch She looked confused of my switch in moods, oh she has a lot to learn. "When Valentine or Johnathon **or** Jace come see-and undoubtedly they will-I want you to evade anything to do with me or anything of importance". She still looked confused, so much like the other Seelie Queen two queen's before her. A daft one she was. She nodded quickly "Is that all" she asked. Oh that bitch! "Are you hiding something from me"? I asked raising my eyebrow. She looked away not listening to me, oh she is going to get it! I walked right up to her and slapped her, I concentrated some power into the hand as I slapped her. The effects were instant. She screamed in pain she should surely feel like she was in hellishly fire. Or heavenly fire, I snorted at the ironic thought. After a few minutes of pain on her part and boredom on mine I lifted the power up. She was gasping for air and trying desperately not to fall and be embarrassed...again.

Everything was silent except for the Seelie Queen's pathetic apologies. After that little fiasco we got situated properly. I was in throne and her sitting on the ground, yes the 'all mighty' Seelie Queen sitting on the ground like some commoner. I got a kick out of that. "So about Valentine" I asked while playing with one of flowers that they have here. A blue hibiscus I think it was called, very pretty. "He is trying to get the mortal cup form Jocelyn. H-he has two sons: his real son and then Stephan Herondale's son. His real son has the blood of demon Lilith as well as Raziel's blood and Valentine's own blood. Stephen Herondale's son has the blood of angel Ithuriel and angel Raziel's blood along with Stephan's own blood. He's as pure as you get" She whispered the last part but I think she was more shocked at her spilling out the truth then her servants. I nodded and mulled over the information in till finally I said "Very well then. I best be off" I got up and everybody immediately bowed the Seelie Queen curtsied stiffly and looked away. Well I see death in her near future! It's like she seems more resistant about me being ultimately in charge. But no matter I don't need to deal with this yet. I made my way to door way and I stopped and decided to pick a blue calla lily, at least they know how to treat a true Queen. Even if they got all this decoration done in a few minutes just after they found out it was me who was 'visiting'. I left without another thought of those silly blue decorations, or how idiotic the Seelie Queen was acting. The only thought I had was the last words Seelie spoken about him '_He's as pure as you get_'. _He's as pure as you get_. _He's as pure as you get_. _Pure as you get. Pure as you get_. _Pure as you get_. _Pure as you get_. _PUREASYOUGET_! **Pure**. **Pure. Pure**. **Pure**.** PURE PURE**.** PURE**.** PUREPUREPUREPUREPURE!**

Seelie Queen's P.O.V

I cannot believe she did that in front of my people! Well no I can, she is ruthless like that. Hmm...I wonder why she wants information on Valentine. I know Valentine is a threat to the Clave and the shadow hunter world; nothing to deal with _her_. Well that doesn't matter right now. Right now I have to focus on ridding of her. I saw how my servants were more loyal to her then they will ever be with me.

I heard of a old Greek legend on how to get rid of her. All I need is to wait for the opportune moment. And then I can finish her once and for all...

**A/N: I know it's not too long but it's longer than these chapters I've been posting, I will try to get them longer. Oh and by the way the Goddess I am I am basing Clarissa off is Gaia. She is basically mother of all. Her real color that represents her is green, but I am going to green and blue. I am sorry for any errors I was in hurry to post this. Please review! They give me inspiration. I hope you like it!**


End file.
